Manual de supervivencia de la cabaña 11
by MoonyInWonderland
Summary: A todos aquellos que piensan que los hijos de Hermes somos unos ladrones, unos tramposos, engañosos, que nada más que queremos gastar bromas pesadas, robaros la cartera, molestar, les diría que... tie... tienen razón. ¡Bienvenidos a la Cabaña 11!
1. Introducción

A todos aquellos que piensan que los hijos de Hermes somos unos ladrones, unos tramposos, engañosos, que nada más que queremos gastar bromas pesadas, robaros la cartera, molestar, les diría que... tie... tienen razón.

¡Bienvenidos a la Cabaña 11!

Una obra de Amy Murdock

Con la colaboración especial de Travis y Connor Stoll

[Amy: normal.

 **Travis: negrita**

 _Connor: Cursiva]_

¡Bienvenido a la guía de supervivencia del semidios hermético!

Ahora que acabas de descubrir quién eres y quién es tu padre, necesitas una ayuda para sobrevivir, y...

 **y Quirón dice que esto cuenta como horas de trabajo comunitario por ese incidente en las fraguas.**

Pero no digas eso, que se supone que lo estamos haciendo desinterasadamente -.-

 _Lo primero de todo, gracias por tu donación de seis dragmas, directos a la ONG "Apadrina a un Hermético que quiere comprarse una moto"._

Vuestros donativos son importantes.

 **Y estamos robándote la cartera mientras lees esto.**

¡Picaste! ;P (¡CORRE, TRAVIS!)

 _A lo que íbamos... La mayoría de la gente piensa que ser un semidios es tan bueno como darse en el dedo meñique del pie contra un mueble._

 **Cosa que a veces es verdad.**

Pero ya sabes "un gran poder, conlleva un gran peligro a que un monstruo te mate entre terribles sufrimientos"

¿No era "conlleva una gran responsabilidad"?

Chris, no te cueles en nuestro manual. _  
_ _¿Responsabiliqué? Perdona, no te estaba escuchando, estaba prendiéndole fuego a la colmena que tiene la cabaña de Démeter justo al lado..._

 **Peeeero, querido hermano o hermana, también tenemos cosas buenas. Nuestro propósito es enseñarte las cosas buenas y las malas y en general, sobrevivir.**

 **Y sin más rollos, vamos con el primer capítulo.**


	2. Cabaña11: Tu cabaña

Capitulo 1: Cabaña once, tu cabaña y cada día la de más gente.

 **El título es totalmente literal. Y no solo porque nuestro padre es un vividor follador.**

Oh, si, te acostumbrarás, y a tener muchos hermanos, creeme. Lo mejor es no pensar mucho en ello.

 **Aunque también me estaba refiriendo a que nuestra cabaña acepta a los semidioses no reconocidos, ya que nuestro padre es el dios de los viajeros.**

 _Entre otras tantas cosas. Aunque ya solo duran uno o dos días en nuestra cabaña. Actualmente somos nueve reconocidos._

 **Tu nuevo hogar es la super cabaña con el símbolo del caduceo en la puerta. Si, caduceo, ya sabes, ese símbolo con dos serpientes que aparece en las farmacias.**

Vete tú a saber por qué; Hermes no es un dios de la medicina.

 _Como podrás apreciar, la pintura es marrón y se está descolchando. Pero no te preocupes, porque tenemos pensado remodelarla ahora que se ha cabado la guerra. Además, por dentro mola más._

 **¡Tenemos la mayor colección de objetos robados! Cada cuál mejor.**

Tenemos un concurso al mejor objeto robado del año. Nuestro lema es: Raro y difícil.

 _Pero es secreto. Así que si eres de otra cabaña que ha adquirido esta guía por curiosidad, sabremos en qué cabaña vives. Y no será agradable :) :) :)_

 **Nuestra colección está en el sótano de la cabaña, al cuál se accede por una trampilla.**

En nuestra cabaña hay varias trampillas, asíque cuidado porque nunca se sabe dónde puedes acabar.

 _Y lo más importante de nuestra cabaña: Tus maravillosos, seductores e increibles monitores jefe... Connor y Travis Stoll._

Algo más que deberías saber si quieres sobrevivir aquí...

 _Por la mañana, no le hables a Amy hasta que se le quite la cara de psicópata._

Yo iba a decir que si aprecia sus cosas, no las deje por ahí porque tenemos las manos largas, pero también vale.

 **Exacto, futuro habitante de la cabaña más alucinante de todas... cuando se restaure... Lo de dios de los ladrones va por algo. En el campamento somos famosos de tener las manos largas y robar a todo lo que se mueva sin que se de cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde.**

 _Que mala es la fama._

 **Lo cual es verdad y alucinante, por cierto.**

También sabemos manipular cualquier cerradura y detectamos automáticamente si tiene alguna trampa. Y si te concentras más, neutralizar la trampa y abrirlo. Asíque si tenías pensado esconder tus posesiones valiosas en una caja fuerte, te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

 **Y te estarás preguntando: "Entonces ¿cómo protejo mis cosas de mis geniales hermanos?"  
** _Simplemente nos puedes pedir que no lo hagamos, no somos tan desalmados como nos pintan, y solemos respetar a los de nuestra cabaña. Pero si no te fías, (chic list ), entonces deberías saber que cada uno contamos con un baúl que solo puede abrir su dueño._

Haber empezado por ahí, Connor.

 _Me gusta que mis hermanos tengan confianza conmigo. Ahora en serio, normalmente no nos gastamos bromas pesadas ni nos robamos entre nosotros._

 **Aunque hay excepciones, asíque cuidado.**

Como nuestro hermano Connor bien ha dicho, también tenemos fama de gastar las mejores bromas.

 _Annabeth casi me mató por ponerle una araña en su cama. Pero su expresión no tenía precio._

 **Me diste un susto de muerte, bro :(**

Ay, no, otra vez lo de los bro no...

 _Lo siento, bro._

 **No dejaré que te vuelvan a llevar a la enfermería, bro.**

Ladrones, cerrajeros y grandes bromistas, si, son palabras que nos definen muy bien. Aunque también se nos conoce por ser de los campistas más rápidos y muy buenos atletas...

 **Jugando al voley te comiste la red.**

Y tú esta noche vas a tener un accidente como no te calles ¬¬

Vale, algunos son mejor atletas que otros. Pero como todo lo demás.

 _También somos buenos haciendo pociones. ¿Tu sabes por qué? Yo tampoco, pero hay unas pociones geniales que hacen que la gente se convierta en gato._

 **Oh, hermano ¿recuerdas ese campista de Tyche? Ese no fue su día de suerte [da bum tss]**

...

 _..._

Penoso.

 _Y que lo digas. En fin, aquí acaba este capitulo del manual. ¡Te estamos esperando!_


	3. Hermes,dios pluriempleado y nuestro papi

Hermes, dios de los mensajeros, viajeros, ladrones y nuestro papi (Parte 1)

Antes de empezar, suponemos que querrás saber por qué nuestro padre mola más que la nocilla  
 **¿Nocilla? Hermanita, la Nutella es mejor.**  
¿¡PERO QUE DICES!? ¡LA NOCILLA ES LA CLAVE!  
 **Nutella**  
Nocilla  
 **Nute...**

 _Mientras mis hermanos se baten en duelo a muerte de globos de agua, te explicaré por qué nuestro padre mola tanto. Pero antes, Quirón quiere que te explique un poco quién es nuestro padre._  
 _Hermes es un dios (¡SORPRESA!)_  
 **Pero no un dios cualquiera, tiene más títulos que Draenerys Targaryen; dios de los mensajeros, los viajeros, de las comunicaciones, el comercios, los ladrones, los idiomas,...**

 _Padre de Herméticos, protector del correo, señor de los vándalos y... y ya paro con lo de Juego de Tronos._

 **Y además es el mensajero de los dioses.**

 _¿Habéis terminado de pelear?_

 **Si, y estamos de acuerdo en que la coca-cola es mejor que la pepsi.**

 _¿No estábais discutiendo lo de la nocilla y la nutella?_

¿Eh? Seguramente, perdonad, lectores, como seguramente ya sabréis, la mayoría de los semidioses sufrimos Trastorno de Déficit de Atención.

 **Yo sigo pensando que la Nutella es mejor.../**

Voy a hacer como que no he leído eso. Como íbamos diciendo, papá mola. Su objeto de poder es el caduceo, el símbolo que habréis visto más de una vez en las farmacias. Puede ponerlo en cualquier modo: modo teléfono, agenda electrónica, Ipod, láser... La punta convierte a la gente en piedra, y además cuenta con George y Martha, las serpientes que van entrelazadas, que son estupendas...

 _Martha es amable y capaz de apaciguar los ánimos si te encuentras con papá y resulta que está de mal humor._

 **George siempre te va a pedir ratas, seguramente cualquier conversación que tengas con él, acabará en ratas, no importa que estés hablando de que vas a morir, del escorpión gigante que te está persiguiendo o que Katie Gardern se pilló un mosqueo enorme cuando le llenamos el techo de su cabaña con conejitos de chocolate de pascua...**

 _¿Y hablas mucho de Katie con George, hermano?_

¡TRATIE ES REAL!

 **¡Callaos! No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero ¿podemos seguir con la parte educativa? Como ibamos dicien... ¿Chicos que estáis haciendo?**

¡ÁTALO, CONNOR, ESE NO ES TRAVIS!

 _¿¡CREÍAS QUE PODÍAS ENGAÑARNOS, CRONOS!?_

 **¿Estáis chalados o qué? ¡SOLTADME! ¡Soy yo, lo juro por el Estigio!**

Pues no lo entiendo. En fin, será mejor que sigamos.

 _Estábamos hablando de papá ¿no?_

 **Exacto. ¿Sabías que poco después de nacer, tu padre creó la lira y le robó el ganado al mismísimo Apolo y convirtió a un pastor en piedra?**

Y mientras tanto tú en tu cuna haciendo pompas con la baba.

 _A propósito de la lira, la hizo masacrando una tortura, y como no pueden tomarla con nuestro padre, la toman con nosotros ¿no sabías por qué en la tienda de animales las tortugas intentaban morderte? Ahora ya lo sabes._

 **No, no te rías. Connor y yo nos encontramos una vez con unas tortugas y escapamos por los pelos.**

¿Estás de coña? Son tortugas y tú hijo del dios más rápido.

 _¡Ellas también corrían! ¡Y tenían dientes!_

Dejando a parte lo de las tortugas ninja... Hermes inventó la lira, podríamos considerarlo un precesor de la guitarra, y eso mola.

 **Con este instrumento apaciguó a Apolo y se libró del castigo por el robo.**

 _Así que ya sabes: si algún día Apolo quiere matarte, no tienes más que crear un instrumento y dárselo._

Pero hazlo rápido.

 **Esto no es aplicable si te pillan robando mortales u otros dioses.**

Y no lo decimos porque ya lo hayamos intentado.

 _¿Qué le costaba a aquel segurata del centro comercial aceptar el instrumento y mirar para otro lado?_  
 **Hay gente que no sabe apreciar el arte.**


End file.
